Mirai Sakura
is a character created by Keeley Morris. She is a 15 year old girl who's dream is to become a very helpful person. She's a third year student at Dream Middle School For Girls and is childhood friends with Miyako Rina. Her Alter Ego is who's theme colour is Pink. Secretly she is the next princess of Harmonia Kingdom. History Sakura is known as the schools dream princess so everyone respects her well, even her childhood friend Miyako Rina. Becoming Cure Friendship After Sakura Met Angel, Ricky and Poppy and got attacked from a flower Hoshikawa made by Madam Sadness, the Pink Fairy appeared and turned into a Rainbow Perfume and Sakura Had become Cure Friendship. Appearance In her Cure Form, she has a Magenta Dress with a Flower charm in the middle of her Magenta bow, her boots are Magenta and have star details at the top, her hair accessory is a Magenta Star in the middle of her Gold Tiara and it makes her ombre apper. Her hair is up in a braid. Her gloves go over her fingers and where the wrist is, it is Magenta. Her dress' detail has rainbow tulips near the bottom of the dress, she also has frills at the very bottom of the dress. The sleeves of the dress are frills that goes over her shoulders and the colour is white. She also has a kingdom mode where her dress gets longer when she enters Harmonia. In her Civilian form, she has Magenta hair and wears a heart clip in her hair and wears a heart necklace. Her shirt is purple with a heart symbol in the middle of it She wears a blue skirt with purple shoes. Her hair is up in a ponytail. Relationships Family Mirai Daisuke - The father of Mirai Sakura. Long ago, he found Sakura out the front of his door abandoned left with a note, saying to take care of her. Mirai Jasmine - The younger sister of Sakura, and often gets into fights with each other, but in episode 7, Jasmine admitted that she loves Sakura and never wants to lose her after Madam Sadness said that love is futile. Friends Miyako Rina - been childhood friends since birth, Sakura usually helps Rina with a lot of things. Yuya Akemi- Sakura and Akemi don't really a that much of a friendship yet. Haruyama Hotaru-The leader of the Pretty Cure Miracle Seasons team who Sakura becomes friends with during Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire when they have to try and get everyone to realize it wasn't them who poisoned the other Pretty Cure but the three royal knights. Fuyuki Yumi-The Leader of the Aurora Pretty Cure! team who Sakura becomes friends with during Pretty Cure All Stars Sapphire when they have to try and get everyone to realize it wasn't them who poisoned the other Pretty Cure but the three royal knights. Cure Friendship The Pink Flower Means We're Friends, Cure Friendship 私たちは友達だピンクの花手段、キュアフレンドシップ！ Watashitachiha tomodachida pinku no hana shudan, Kyua Furendoshippu! Attacks Friendship Blast - The finishing move for Cure Friendship and can only be done in her Rainbow Form. Etymology Mirai (ミライ): ''Mirai is a name that means "future." It is also a Japanese word. '''Sakura (桜): 'Sakura ''is a name that means "cherry blossom." So therefore, Mirai Sakura means "future cherry blossom." This may be a pun seeing as cherry blossoms are pink, and Sakura is the pink Cure, and she is to be the next Princess of the Harmonia Kingdom in the future. Gallery Cure Friendship2.png|Cure Friendship Base 1 cure melody by konata 1 3-d51e2xq (1).png|Mirai Sakura Trivia *Sakura, Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black and Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream are so far the oldest lead cures since their all 15 years of age. *She is the fifth 'Cure''' to be royalty, following Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse, Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (she was the light side of Princess Marie Ange) and Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess. Category:Cures Category:KeeleyCures Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Purple Cures